


Intimacy with Chika

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/M, Futanari, Sleepy Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Chika wakes you up much too early in the morning to fuck.





	Intimacy with Chika

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a certain really cute friend hi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+certain+really+cute+friend+hi).



You were just dreaming about your trusted friend cloning people in their basement or something or other, when you suddenly felt yourself gently shaken out of your dream and slowly into your senses. Just who is shaking you, geez? What hour of hour even is it right now? Without even bothering to open your eyes, you can tell that it’s still kinda dark out, and yet…

“Come oooon, wake uuup…” A cute voice whined softly. Oh right, that’s Chika. Oh right, you two were spending a night together.

“Mmrhgghn. What is iiiiit…” You groan, feeling much too lazy and groggy to bother opening your eyes or really responding in any way other than flopping about. “What time is it…”

“I’m sorryy, but I can’t sleep…” Chika whined again, and pulled you up into a sitting position. When that clearly wasn’t enough, and you started falling forward again, she held you up by your shoulders, and explained, “I’m really hornyy, I can’t fall asleep like this…”

What…? Seriously? You rubbed your eyes and slowly opened them, giving yourself a moment to adjust your eyes so you can see her cute blushy face better. Mm, alright, so it’s not as late as you thought at first, since it’s not too terribly dark out, but still, the sun wasn’t even up yet… 

“Just touch yourself or something, I’m sleepy…” You yawned, and let yourself fall forward again, before Chika pushed you back up. Geez, you’d love to fuck her, but at this hour…? Come on… “It’s too early to be up…”

“Pleeeease? I really want you in meee…” Chika whined again, rubbing her thighs together in a rather cute manner as she spoke.

Well, when she put it like that… you do have morning wood to take care of… Hey, why not? You do kinda miss touching those massive tits of hers, it’d be nice to give them a loving up again ~

“Alright, alright.” You smiled, and leaned forward to give her a kiss. She really was the cutest, geez, it’s so hard to resist her when she’s being like this. “Alright, what position you wanna do it in?”

To answer you, Chika simply turned around and flopped down on her tummy, sticking her ass up at you and pointing at it, saying with a renewed vigor now that you’re gonna do her, “Take me like this, please ~”

“Okay, okay, hehe, calm down. You’re so eager and cute.” You gently patted her butt. She really was like a cute puppy, waiting for her stick. ...Okay that was a weird comparison, scratch that. Geez, you’re still so sleepy.

Pulling her pajama shirt thing up, you got a nice view of her butt, covered just by her pink polka dot panties. Chika’s butt just looked so tempting and soft and nice, and it’s so squishy and soft too, as you run your hands over them, feeling them up… You plopped your face down in her butt, and just kinda, stayed like that. What a nice pillow, you could fall asleep like this…

“Having fun?” Chika giggled, shaking her butt a bit and prompting you to get back up. Right, you had a job to do. 

“Mhmm, lots.” You sat back up and began slowly pulling down her panties, letting them rest at the crook of her knees, exposing her butt and her cute pussy. Wow, she really was incredibly wet, it’s practically dripping off her soft pubes. How did she even get this wet this early in the morning?

You mustered up the strength to get up enough to pull your pants down, and draped yourself over her. Getting comfortable with her, you began grinding your shaft against Chika’s pussy and her erection, taking a moment to get yourself to full mast. And of course, reaching under her pajama shirt to grope her boobs.

Geez, this wasn’t the first time you’ve touched her boobs, but you’re surprised each and every time but her size. Chika’s so good at hiding her massive fucking tits under her clothes that you normally forgot that she’s actually really fucking busty. Like geez, your hands were big, but even when you tried to cup her breasts in your hands, they still spilled out, enveloping your fingers with soft squishiness. Hehe, squish. They’re so warm and soft and squish, and so fun to play with... 

“You really like my mikans, huh?” She giggled, moving her hips just enough to keep frotting against you as you played with her boobs. Oh right, her boobs weren’t actually that sensitive. Still fun to squish though.

“Mhmm, I do. I like every part of your body, lots." Oh Chika, what a dork you are. You planted a kiss to her bare neck before finally pulling back. That was enough teasing, you should probably get to the main course. Both to satisfy her, and so you won’t fall asleep before you nut.

Preparing to push it in, you brought a hand back from Chika’s titty to steady yourself, and to make sure your tip was nestled in between her labia nice enough that you won’t have trouble putting it in. You know, you know, it’d probably be easier if you actually got lube for this, but you’re way too tired to do that, and it seemed like Chika’s wet enough too, so it should be fine… probably.

Holding onto her titties once again, this time a bit more tightly, you slowly pushed your cock into her pussy, groaning out a bit as you felt your member parting her inner walls. This wasn’t the first time you’ve had sex, but that first entry still felt absolutely so blissful and refreshing. Just, having her warm insides wrapped around your member like this… aahh…

“N-nnnh... “ Oh right. Hearing Chika moan like this from you putting it in reminded you you’re supposed to start moving. Right. Geez, you really needed sleep…

Slowly, you began moving your hips, a bit deeper in, before pulling back, and then pushing back in, every thrust sparking that ecstatic feeling all over your body. Though you still felt somewhat sluggish, and had to hug onto Chika and hold onto her tits for support, your breathing was already picking up pace, and your entire body incredibly warm with pleasure.

Hearing Chika’s soft and cute moaning from your slow thrusting though, was probably the most rewarding part of this. Sure, getting to fuck a cute girl was pretty top notch, but doing that, and making her feel so good? Nothing better, honestly. It’s so nice too, that she got off to penetration more than anything else, it’s so convenient for you, especially when you’re perpetually on the verge of falling asleep. Though, you should probably make it better for her by giving her a reach around, rather than just playing with her boobs the entire time…

Reaching down with your left hand, you found Chika’s erection, wet with precum and rubbing up against the bedsheet as you thrusted into her pussy, and began rubbing her. You’re still like, half asleep, so you were kinda sloppy with the handjob, but Chika loved every moment of it, her body squirming in pleasure from being pleasured from both sides and her moaning louder than she could hold back. From the way she was moving her hips, it seemed like she’s pretty close to cumming, too ~

You gradually picked up the pace, wanting to cum soon. If you took too long, you’re gonna lose momentum and fall asleep without a satisfying climax, so you sped up as much as your weary sleepy body could manage, bucking your hips into Chika’s and pushing in as deep as you could on every thrust. Your reach arounding really got kinda sloppy at this point, but that was okay, since she just nutted in your hand and on the sheets, with a whimpy and cute moan and a squeaky, “I-I’m cumming…!”

Chika’s so cute, gosh. Her cum’s kinda runny, and dried pretty quickly on your hand, leaving it all sticky and stuff, but oh well. You can wash your hands tomorrow morning. For now though, you just really wanted to nut, and pushed yourself to the limit in the last stretch to get yourself there. You gave a few more hard thrusts, just enough to finally get the pressure built up in you to start surging, and then pushed in as deep as you could, and blew your load, as much as you could, shooting spurts after spurts of your sperm into Chika’s pussy.

When you finally finished, you gave yourself a moment to let your breathing and your racing heart calm back down. Now that you’re spent, you’re utterly exhausted, your body completely drained of any energy you had, so you just kinda, hugged onto Chika and nuzzled her as she slowly relaxed.

“That was… that was really nice… ~” Chika mumbled between breaths, lounging lazily now, stretched across the bed. She seemed just as spent as you, from having had such good sex. “Mm, thank you so much… ~”

“Mmhmm, you’re welcome…” You yawned a bit and nuzzled her back some more, your hands still touching her titty and her peen. She’s flaccid now, her dick just as soft as her boobs. Still really nice to touch, though. You quickly made a mental note to wake her up later with a nice handjob as thanks for making you feel so good. “I love you, Chika…”

At this point, you couldn’t really keep your eyes opened anymore, so you just kinda let yourself slowly go back to sleep like this. It’s so late now, and you two will probably wake up at noon or something, but oh well. The last thing you heard before you fell back into dreamland was Chika’s sleepy, “I love you too…”


End file.
